List of Quotes - Bruno Delinger
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Bruno Delinger. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Bruno Intro *Is that your way of saying you're fired up? *Looks like we're going to have to search this one by force! *Man, I've got the worst luck... *Hands up! Ah, if only that would work here... *You mean we have to fight this guy? Give me a break... *I wish I could pass some of this bad luck onto you. *I was hoping to just arrest them and get this over with, but it looks like they aren't coming easy... *Time to take care of business! *I was hoping we take it easy this time, but... *Come on now, this is no time to joke around. Solo Begin *I'm still on active duty! *C'mon, let me deal with this! *I use whatever I got! *Wanna know what I use as weapons? *Oh ho ho, coming through! *Make way for Mr. Dynamite! *Here comes the cavalry! *Shoo fly, don't bother me. *Hey, I'm a cop. Freeze! *Don't worry about me. Solo Finish *I got a little carried away! *This is gonna be crazy! *Overdid it agaaaaaaain! *Wh-What is going on? *H-help meeeee! *Nga... My clothes! *Too much explosives! *That's not according to plan! *Oh god, I need help! Victory *Not bad for someone my age, eh? *I don't think we've suffered too many losses this time. *I agree. We get along, you and I. *Hey now, don't let it go to your head. *What else did you think would happen?! *I guess that closes this case! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Akira': I heard they teach you detectives martial arts. Bruno: Yeah, I know a few moves. Somersaults, the giant swing, kouenraku, stuff like that. Pai: Um, who taught you all that? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro Jill: We've even heard of you even in the B.S.A.A., Detective Bruno. Bruno: Are you saying even you special units are thinking of recruiting me now? Chris: I don't think we have enough lives to work alongside you. Category:Quotes Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Morrigan': Hmm, I never knew human detectives could be so interesting... Bruno: I get beat, shot, sent flying by explosions, and the pay is lousy to boot. Chun-Li: Don't try make it out like you're an average detective. Victory Chun-Li: Fights like this are just routine for us. Bruno: Yeah, I guess it went a little easier than my cases usually do. Morrigan: I guess the human world has its problems, too. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro Demitri: Combat bores me if it is not elegant and refined. Bruno: I think elegant is probably the last word anyone would use to describe me. Dante: Mops, pepper, and clocks…I don’t think even I could pull that off with style. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Frank': Hsien-Ko, can you carry my dumbbell, chainsaw, and fire extinguisher? Bruno: You can hang onto my mop, pepper, and clock, too. Hsien-ko: Hold on guys! My sleeves can't hold everything! Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro Gemini: Yes, Mr. Dynamite! Let's go! Erica: Blow them to smithereens, Bruno! Bruno: Hey, you guys are talking like you actually think I explode. Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro Haken: Okay, Dynamite Cop. Shall we? Bruno: I hear ya loud and clear, cowboy. How about you, cowgirl? Kaguya: Yes, yes, dairy references, very original. Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro Bruno: So you’re the commander? It must be nice being in charge of so many pretty girls. Ichiro: I’ve never really thought about it that way before! Sakura: Ogami is a very straight-laced guy. Right? Right!? Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro Jin: Heh, there sure are a lot of weird detectives around. Bruno: I heard in Hong Kong there's even a cop who spends most of his time rolling around on the ground. Xiaoyu: I think I might know who you're talking about... Category:Quotes Kite & BlackRose Intro Bruno: Characters from a game? You mean those things that make the bleep-bloop noises? Kite: No, you have to connect to the network with your PC, and then... BlackRose: Give it up, Kite. He'll never understand. Victory Bruno: I wonder how I would go about arresting a character from a game... Kite: Hmm, well you could arrest the person actually playing the game. BlackRose: First off, we haven't done anything wrong. We're victims here! Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Kogoro': I'm from the Tenzai Detective Agency. We'll take on any case. Bruno: You're pretty young for a detective. Maybe I should become one too. Mii: Only if you're okay making next to nothing. Victory *'Kogoro': Phew, I’m pooped. Could you rub my shoulders, m’lady? Mii: Why me?! Well, I guess I can a bit later… Bruno: You two have a good working relationship. KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro T-elos: Time to decimate this maggot. Don’t just stand there! Bruno: Killer robots in sexy getups…This is some scary stuff. KOS-MOS: We are humanoid, anti-Gnosis tactic systems, Bruno. Kurt & Riela Intro Kurt: Let's commence the battle. Detective, Riela, cover me. Bruno: The military, eh... I don't have too many good memories of those days. Riela: Don't worry, Bruno. Kurt is a great commanding officer. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro Reiji: Xiaomu, do you know what Detective Bruno uses for weapons? Xiaomu: Mops! Clocks! Pepper! Bruno: Today is just another case for the dynamite cop! Ryu & Ken Masters Intro Bruno: You guys are street fighters, right? You probably use everything including the kitchen sink. Ken: Well, I do know a few guys who'll try anything. Ryu: All we need are our diligently trained bodies and our honed skills. Victory Ryu: I only desire the strength to win, not to defeat others. Bruno: I just want the strength to make arrests without breaking everything. Ken: That all depends on how much effort you make, Bruno. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro Soma: Our weapons have good reach. This should be over in no time. Bruno: So we're talking big weapons, eh? I'm pretty handy with a frozen tuna myself. Alisa: A tuna?! Are sure that's really a weapon? Toma & Cyrille Intro Bruno: You kids shouldn't go around carrying giant knives like that. Toma: Don't worry, we keep them put away most of the time. Cyrille: They're actually Holy Swords. Saying giant knives makes it sound overblown. X & Zero Intro X: As a Maverick Hunter I must do something! Bruno: So are you hunters like cops or something? Zero: Maybe so, if you think of Mavericks as criminals. Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro Estelle: Let’s do our best, right? Bruno: That’s right. You two kids can handle it no problem. Yuri: You should try helping, too. Zephyr & Leanne Intro Leanne: Let's pull off some great aerial shots this time! Bruno: I can't jump all over the place like you kids, so I hope you're okay with that. Zephyr: It's all good as long as you at least go flying somewhere in the end. Victory Bruno: You know, sometimes it's fun to use other things besides guns. Zephyr: A machine gun is the only other thing I need. Leanne: Shaking pepper down on everyone from the air does sound fun, though. Category:Quotes